1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of trash receptacles and in particular to receptacles that utilize liners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An unpleasant aspect of daily life, whether at home or at work, is the accumulation of trash. Such accumulation is known to be especially acute in the kitchens of restaurants and other food serving establishments. Trash receptacles of various sizes and shapes are have been used to accumulate waste and are often lined with a disposable liner bag. The liner bags include a mouth or opening and are adapted to be received in the trash receptacle.
There are a number of problems associated with removal of a trash liner bag once it has been packed with trash, particularly for large trash receptacles. A full trash bag liner is often heavy and difficult to remove from the receptacle. The difficulty of removing the full liner is compounded by the vacuum formed in the receptacle as the bag is removed.
Additionally, there are a number of problems associated with cleaning the bottom of a trash receptacle which has been soiled due to leakage of the a liner. The height of a fairly tall trash receptacles make it difficult to thoroughly clean the bottom of the receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,841, issued to Howard Sussman on Sep. 8, 1987, discloses a Container For A Plastic Trash Bag. The container includes a polygonal body with an open top and a cap in the form of an open frame. Although the disclosed container allows for retaining a flexible plastic bag within the container, the disclosed structure fails to provide a convenient means for removal of a full trash bag.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,715,572 and 4,765,579, issued to Edward S. Robbins, III et al. on Dec. 29, 1987 and Aug. 23, 1988, respectively, both disclose a Trash Bag Retainer. The disclosed device is attachable to a trash receptacle and provides means for retaining a plastic bag liner in place within the receptacle. The disclosed device also provide a means for venting the air between the bag liner and the sidewalls of the receptacle. However, the disclosed device fails to provide a convenient means of removing a packed trash bag liner.
The following patents all disclose devices that retain plastic trash bag liners within a trash receptacle: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,856,675, issued to Sam Palazzola on Aug. 15, 1989; U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,339, issued to William N. Hahn on Sep. 19, 1989; U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,224, issued to Donald J. Graham on Jan. 9, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,308, issued to Russell D. Culbertson on Apr. 3, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,056, issued to James E. McCoig on May 15, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,022, issued to James C. Metcalf on Jul. 2, 1991; and Sweden Patent No. 180,070, issued to Johnsson on Dec. 21, 1962.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.